My Kind of Everything
by forensic.queen.7202
Summary: She was the picture of elegance and grace the perfect Syltherin as it seemed. But Ravenna Vanderbuild was prepared to break all of her family rules. Her Hogwarts life was nothing as she had expected and she never thought she would make friends as fast as she did. But she had dark secrets and that intrigued Sirius Black much more than she hoped for. Marauders Era, rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Ravenna's father always knew she was special, she got it from her mother. Though, Marcus truly knew what she was, when Ravenna's wings first grew, and then she set the living room curtains into a blue blaze of flame, and then the fire was gone like it had never existed.

Ravenna was a beautiful child, raven black hair, ebony black eyes, and fair features. The girl was a child prodigy, reading large books before she was seven, she played several instruments, but had always taken to the piano and the violin particularly. Ravenna was also a very good dancer, as taught to her by her Aunt, Marcus's estranged sister, Emilia. Marcus was so proud that his only daughter in a home with three boys, was growing up to be the perfect Slytherin.

When Ravenna turned eleven she got her Hogwarts letter. Her older brothers, Michael, Gregory, and Thomas were so happy for her, as was her father. That piece of paper was Ravenna's greatest possession.

The year was 1971, Ravenna Vanderbuild was a mere eleven year old girl, alone with her brothers in Diagon Alley.

"Come on Ravenna, textbooks first," Michael, the Ravenclaw pestered. Michael was seventeen, on his second to last year in Hogwarts. While Thomas, who was a Gryffindor who was fifteen was a fourth year. Then there was Gregory, who was a Hufflepuff, and on his second year.

Ravenna was practically latched to Thomas's arm as they walked through Diagon Alley.

"Come on Michael, she'd have so much more fun getting a wand. You remember how much fun you had. Or have you read too many books that you forgot?" Thomas joked as Ravenna laughed.

She almost fell over as two boys, one her age, the other younger ran past her. The older one bumped into her. He turned, his black hair flipping.

"Sorry," he called, his dark eyes full of sparkle and light.

"That's alright," she called back.

"Now Ravenna, you don't let others push you around like that and be fine with it," Michael scolded.

"Let it go Michael, the boy bumped her and apologized. It's fine." Thomas retorted before muttering the word tosser. Ravenna just started laughing.

Thomas practically dragged Ravenna into Olivander's Wand Shop where the three boys were greeted as the "Infamous Vanderbuild Trio," by Olivander himself.

"And this must be the ever so lovely Ravenna Vanderbuild, my goodness I remember you six years ago, coming when Michael got his wand. You look so much older now. And much taller."

Ravenna just smiled and laughed.

"Ah, I know why you're here though, not for the small talk unfortunately. You my dear, are here for your first wand. Such an exciting time," he mumbled as he went to walk about to find her a wand. She prayed it would be the right wand on the first try, unlike Thomas'.

"Let's try this one. Dark Alder wood, a phoenix feather core, 13 inches, and surprisingly flexible."

Ravenna picked up the wand and gave it a wave, she didn't know what to expect exactly, but it didn't destroy a lamp like Thomas did.

"It's perfect. I haven't seen someone take so well to a wand like you in a very long time."

Thomas smiled and paid for the wand.

Ravenna felt giddy as she and Thomas walked over to Michael and Gregory.

"So how did it go?" Gregory asked.

"Ravenna got her perfect wand on the first try. Unlike any of us."

Michael looked extremely proud of his sister.

"Thomas, got get her robes, Gregory and I have an errand to run."

Ravenna looked at them oddly as they quickly scurried away.

"Is everything alright with them?" she asked Thomas who just answered with a simple shrug.

Her robe fitting was quick, but since she was taller and skinnier than most girls her age, it took a bit longer than she had planned. As she and Thomas were walking out the door she saw Michael and Gregory holding a small cage. Inside was perched a jet black raven.

"Happy First Year Ravenna," Gregory laughed as he kissed her on the forehead. Michael rubbed her shoulders as she looked at the bird.

"This is for me?" she gasped.

"We've been putting some money aside for this for a bit now," Thomas said.

"Well I love her, thank you."

"What are you going to name her?" Michael asked.

Ravenna thought long and hard.

"Evie."

Thomas nodded in agreement. Ravenna smiled at the raven who cawed at her happily.

"Ravens get along with owls quite well, and are also great personal companions. You always used to care for raves when you were growing up, why stop at Hogwarts?" Michael informed.

"Again thank you so much, how did I get so lucky with you three dotes?"

Gregory laughed at her joke.

Ravenna sat alone in the train car of the Hogwarts express. Michael was with the Ravenclaws, Thomas was with his girlfriend and some of their friends, and Gregory was with his friends.

She was nose deep in a book again, petting Evie with one hand as she sat on her knee.

Her eyes darted to the door when she heard a knock on it. A boy her age with sandy brown hair opened it, speaking quietly. Ravenna took note of the light scars on his face.

"Can I sit with you, all the other cars are full."

She smiled, "of course, it's just me in here anyways."

The boy gave her a quick thank you before sitting across from her. He smiled at her then looked at Evie.

"Beautiful bird," he said.

"Thank you. I'm Ravenna by the way. Ravenna Vanderbuild."

She stuck her hand slowly to him, he took it happily.

"Remus, Remus Lupin."

She smiled as she heard another knock on the door. This time a girl with fiery red hair opened it.

"May I?" she asked quickly pointing to the opening next to Ravenna.

"Of course, there is always room," Remus answered. Ravenna nodded scooting over a bit.

"I'm Lily Evans."

"I'm Remus Lupin, and that is Ravenna Vanderbuild. Welcome to the car," he responded cheerfully.

Shortly after Lily came in two more boys joined the car. One wore nerdy looking glasses and had light brown hair. He introduced himself as James Potter. The other boy, Ravenna had already seen.

"Hey, you're the girl I ran into in Diagon Alley." The boy said. It was the boy with dark hair and dark eyes. He had a kind smile as well.

"That would be me," Ravenna responded.

"Sirius Black, and I am so sorry about that again."

"Ravenna Vanderbuild and trust me, all is forgiven."

The five of them were talking when Thomas came by. His eyes darted from one child to another finally landing on Ravenna.

"Ravenna, you and your friends should probably change into your robes. We're almost there."

"Alright Thomas, thanks for letting us know."

Thomas nodded before muttering a small, I'll see you around.

"You know Thomas Vanderbuild?" James gasped.

Sirius slugged him on the shoulder, laughing.

"That's her brother you tosser, you think you would have picked up the last name."

Ravenna started laughing.

"Your brother is the current Gryffindor chaser for the Quidditch team. He is like my idol," James awed.

"You want to play Quidditch?" she asked.

James nodded quickly.

"What I would give for him to show me the ways of a chaser."

Lily laughed quietly next to Ravenna, who scoffed.

"I could talk to him for you, if you want."

"What are you some sort of angel?" James gaped.

Ravenna scoffed again before responding, "Oh, you have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Ravenna was quite nervous standing next to Lily on the stairwell near the main hall. An older woman, in green robes moved to the front of the large group of new first years. She introduced herself as Professor Mcgonagall. She looked around at the group, her eyes landing on Ravenna several times before moving on.

"Welcome to your first year at Hogwarts. Once you walk into the Great Hall, Headmaster Dumbledore will give the first speech of the year. Then you will be sorted. Am I understood?"

A small choir of agreements rose from the small crowd.

"Well then," she began, her frown turning into the smallest of smiles. "Let us begin."

Ravenna fell behind a bit to walk near Sirius and Remus.

"Are you nervous?" Remus asked her.

"Extremely," she whispered back.

"Why is that?" Sirius responded.

"My father wants me in Slytherin, but I do not believe I could live like that for the rest of my life. That's what's scaring me," she admitted quietly.

Sirius lightly bumped her arm with his shoulder, like he had done in Diagon Alley. It made her smile.

"I feel the same way, but I do not believe you are a Slytherin. You are going to be just fine."

She smiled and bumped him in return before smiling at Remus, who was nodding at Sirius' statement.

"Maybe we will get housed together," Remus inquired, his voice hopeful.

"That would be so much fun," Ravenna replied.

The group of first years stood in front of the steps leading up to the teacher's tables. Ravenna could feel her legs shaking as Albus Dumbledore stood in front of a stool with a hat on top of it.

"Welcome first years, and welcome back to all the returning students, for another year at Hogwarts.-"

Ravenna blanked out the rest of the speech, as her mind was racing in other thoughts.

What if she was put in Slytherin?

What would her father do if she was not?

How would her father react with any of the decisions?

"Hey, don't worry about it, you're going to be just fine," Sirius whispered to her.

"Thank you," she whispered in return.

"I'm nervous about it as well, being put in Slytherin, I mean. I was practically freaking out on the train."

"Well I do not think anyone noticed that," she retorted happily, keeping her voice down.

"That's because I know how to fake a smile. You might want to learn how to do that as well."

Ravenna breathed a laugh, whacking his arm lightly. Professor Mcgonagall walked back up, holding a scroll.

"Once I call your name, you will come and sit on the stool, and I will place the sorting hat upon your head, and you will be sorted into one of the four houses: Ravenclaw," the ravenclaw table gently applauded, "Hufflepuff," light cheers and applause rose, "Slytherin," louder cheering erupted, "and Gryffindor," which was the loudest of the four tables. Ravenna could somehow pick out Thomas's voice out of all of them though. She smiled lightly.

"Are you ready for this?" Ravenna asked Remus and Sirius.

Remus slowly nodded, obviously nervous.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you?" Remus asked in response.

"As I can be."

Professor Mcgonagall began reading off the names, quickly reaching Sirius.

That hat thought for a moment before nodding and calling out- "Gryffindor." Ravenna watched as he moved to the Gryffindor table where he received several pats on the back.

The next name from her train car to be called was Lily. As Lily moved through the crowd away from a black haired, pale skinned boy, who was not in their car, she heard several boys mutter a horrid word.

"Mudblood."

Ravenna hated that fowl word. It was such a cruel, undeserving insult that no one should ever have to bear. Ravenna instantly felt anger towards the boys, and prayed to herself that she would not get sorted into the same house as them.

Lily smiled widely at Ravenna as the hat was placed on her head.

The answer was quick and Lily was quickly, almost flying, to the Gryffindor table. She sat opposite of Sirius.

A few more names were called before they reached Remus. He gave Ravenna's upper arm a light squeeze before walking up. The hat thought long and hard, making Remus obviously more nervous. Then it gave its verdict. Remus breathed a huge sigh of relief before taking a seat next to Lily at the Gryffindor table.

Soon it was Potter's turn. The verdict was swift and so was he as he rushed to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Sirius.

"Maybe, just maybe I'll get lucky," Ravenna muttered to herself.

A boy named Severus Snape walked up to the stool. He was the boy Lily had been talking with earlier. His verdict was said before the hat even hit his head. And he did not seem all that satisfied when he sat at the Slytherin table.

The two boys who called Lily a mudblood were quickly put in Slytherin as well.

"Ravenna Vanderbuild," Professor Mcgonagall said.

Ravenna was quick to sit on the stool. She glanced at the people before her, picking out her brothers before looking at Sirius, who winked at her before grinning. She sent back a calm smile before feeling the hat on her head.

"Ah, yes, a challenge. Interesting. Raised as a Slytherin, but you despise it. Many great wizards were put in that house you know? Or do you wish to be like your brothers? Breaking tradition. You are very intelligent, perfect for a Ravenclaw, but you are also very loyal, such as your new Gryffindor friends. Now, where to put you, where to put you?"

Ravenna cleared her mind thinking of nothing, letting the hat do its job. But she wanted it so badly.

"Impressive. I know… Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table gave her a standing ovation lead by Thomas. Ravenna practically ran to the table where Sirius commanded James to move over. Ravenna thanked James before taking a seat, covering her eyes with her hands. She was so happy, on the verge of tears. She felt a soft hand touch her arm and looked up to Lily happily sitting across from her, a wide smile on her face. Sirius wrapped her in a side hug. While James smiled. Remus lightly touched her other arm with a small smile on his face.

"See that was not so bad was it?" Sirius asked.

"It was so much worse. First the hat thought I would have been a perfect Slytherin because of how I was raised. Then it contemplated Ravenclaw for a moment, then it picked Gryffindor. I think I am in a bit of a state of shock right now, but I truly couldn't be happier."

Then she felt two strong hands on her shoulders. She looked up to Thomas looking down on her, a smirk on his face.

"Looks like you are stuck with me now little sister," he said.

"You will get annoyed of me soon enough," she retorted. He laughed and leaned in, kissing the top of her head before whispering in her ear.

"We have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore afterwards, you will know what it's about. I will find you after the feast."

She nodded and smiled at him as he walked away.

"What was that about?" James asked her.

"Nothing important," she responded, nodding toward Dumbledore as he walked back up to the podium. He nodded towards all the newly sorted first years with a smile.

"Now, let the feast begin!"

Food magically appeared on the table in front of Ravenna. She was weary unlike her friends. Lily was cautious as well, most likely feeling the same pressure as Ravenna.

While they were eating, James made a joke that Lily didn't find appropriate, and soon small bit of food were flying towards James. Ravenna laughed quickly before looking next to her at Sirius.

"Thank you, for today, and frankly for bumping into me in Diagon Alley."

"It is my pleasure. Now please tell me you will stick around with this group of tossers."

She grinned at him sweetly.

"If you lot will have me. I will gladly hang around."

He leaned in and side hugged her again.

"You should probably eat something before your nerves get to you," he whispered.

"It is a bit late for nerves Sirius, but thank you."

Ravenna barely ate that night, but it was just enough where she felt content.

Thomas grabbed her when the rest of the first years were about to leave the Great Hall.

"I will see you later," she said to Lily, Sirius, Remus, and James. All of them gave her an odd look, but so just left with a wave.

Thomas muttered the password of Sherbert Lemon and then watched as the stairwell appeared. He lightly put his hand on the small of Ravenna's back, leading her gently up the stairs.

"Start with the small issue before getting to the big one," he commanded her slightly.

"How much detail should I mention?"

"Enough where he understands. Answer all the questions as honestly as you can."

She nodded, feeling her nerves acting up again.

"You will be just fine Ravenna. I promise you."

He kissed the top of her head once before knocking on the door.

Albus Dumbledore greeted her warmly. Ravenna was in complete awe of his office, looking at the books and the relics with wide eyes.

"Thomas, I am afraid I would like to talk to your sister alone, if that is completely alright with her. I find that conversation is easier without an important person to someone in the room. It flows easier."

Thomas nodded before squeezing Ravenna's shoulder. Then she watched him leave, muttering "I will be just outside when you are done."

Dumbledore pulled out a chair for her at his desk. Shortly after she sat, he sat across from her.

"Your brother tells me that there are two important things you and I should talk about. Is that true?"

She nodded slowly before taking a deep breath.

"I guess I should start with the smaller issue before diving right into the crazy."

"That would probably be best, start with the small end with the big."

She nodded.

"I have always had terrible nightmares, longer than I could remember. Most nights I wake up in the middle of the night screaming. It used to wake my entire family up, but about two months ago, my father and brothers helped me, in the case where I was in fact sorted into a house without them."

"Will you explain the process to me?"

"My father put a silencing charm on my room, therefore no one would wake up. Then I found ways to entertain myself until I could go back to sleep. Then the nightmares are not as bad the second time around. But, Thomas Michael and Gregory suggested to me, what if I didn't have any roommates? If that were possible. I wouldn't want any of them to suffer with me."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, thinking it over.

"I do believe that could be arranged. Now about the second issue. This is the bigger one correct?"

"Extremely big, sir."

He nodded.

"I should probably start by telling you, I do not know exactly what I am. My father used to say, my questions would be answered if my mother were still around. But, I am still in the dark. I was born with wings, which grew up with me over the years. Then when I was seven I found out I could produce and control fire with the will of my mind. Over the past few years, I learned how to control myself and my gift completely, but on the twenty-first and second of every month, my powers practically reset themselves.

"When it first began to happen, my father would bring me into the woods behind our home, to a barren clearing. A small circle of the clearing burned quickly around me. Every month, the circle would get slowly larger. It happened to always happen at the same time on both of the two days, when the hour hits six. Again, no one can understand it, or who I am, but I've learned to live with it, sir. But, I just needed you to know. Also, It's obvious I cannot hide in a room and go through this."

"You need your space?" he asked, empathy in his eyes.

"Yes sir, I just do not want anyone getting hurt on my account. I do not believe I could live with myself if someone were to get burned."

He nodded thinking hard once again.

"I do believe our gamekeeper Hagrid, can find a clearing in the dark forest for you, but my question is… Is there anything anyone can do for you? In this situation."

"People just need to stay away from me, for their safety. That's all I can say," she murmured.

"Your next cycle is in about two weeks, we will have a place for you by then I promise. Now, Professor Mcgonagall can set up a dormitory for you, with a silencing charm on it. Thank you for letting me know Ravenna. And if you are comfortable, I would like to look into some things, to possibly find out what you truly are."

"I would not mind that at all."

He smiled and passed her a piece of parchment with her schedule on it. She looked it over and smiled.

"Thank you headmaster," she responded before leaving the room. Her nerves were now finally calming down. She walked down the stairs slowly, holding onto the wall. Thomas stood up and wrapped her in his arms as she just breathed.

"Let's get you some sleep, you deserve it."

"Like I will get much of it anyway. Though Dumbledore said I could be without roommates, which means I do not have to torture them with the screams of bloody murder."

Thomas scoffed a laugh.

 _"You are such a failure!" her father screamed at her. The back of his hand connected with her tear dampened cheek. And she fell backwards, falling, falling, and falling. Her wings broke out to catch her if she were to almost fall onto the ground. But her wingtips began to burn in a blue fire haze. The fire began to consume her entirely. Then she hit the ground._

 _"Look at her, the winged freak!" her schoolmates taunted her. Sirius Black stood in front pointing, his voice ringing out loudest. Lily Evans was laughing as well. Remus Lupin only stood there emotionless._

 _She tried to run, but students surrounded her. Then they opened an opening, revealing an ebony black colored dog. It had eyes the color of coal, and a terrible demeanor. It bounded toward her, leaping toward her, it's jaws opened wide-_

Ravenna woke up gasping, instead of screaming. The nightmare was not as bad as she had feared it to be. Ravenna slipped out of her bed in her black shirt and light blue soft pant, and silently moved towards the common room, a book in hand.

She then lowered herself onto a sofa in front of the fireplace, watching the undying flames dance. She just sat there silently until she heard a door creak open.


	3. Chapter 3

Ravenna watched Sirius Black step out of the boys dormitory and look at her from the balcony above the stairwell. He then moved down the stairs.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, sitting next to her on the sofa.

"Yeah, just a bad dream. You?"

"Bad dream as well. It is a bit weird, you know, not waking up in the comfort of your own bed after a nightmare."

"Yeah, it was a bit weird, not waking up to the same noises. I guess I will just have to get used to it. Did you see your schedule yet?" she asked averting the subject.

"Yeah, what do you have first?" he responded looking her in the eyes.

"Potions, you?"

"Me too, potions, then herbology," he said rolling his eyes. She laughed and nodded.

"Same, then I have charms, astronomy, flying, history of magic, and free period."

"What did you do, make a copy of my schedule?" he asked, mocking an offended tone.

"Wait, really? Same schedule?"

He nodded quickly.

"Well, at least I will have one friend in all of my classes, though we are bound to get annoyed eventually of each other, right?" she asked sarcastically.

"I doubt it," he retorted, a coy smirk crossing his face.

"So, did you wake any of your roommates?" he asked her.

"Oh, um, I do not have any roommates. I have special permission. It sounds stupid, I know."

"You are so lucky though. I have Remus, James, and some boy named Peter Pettigrew. What I would give, not to have any roommates, you are just so lucky."

"Not entirely, but it also means I do not have to hear about so and so's latest crush on whoever in the middle of the night. That I will say is nice."

Sirius laughed quietly.

"So tell me, Miss Ravenna Vanderbuild, what is your story?"

"Well, Mr. Sirius Black, there is not much to tell," she responded, partially telling the truth. "I am the youngest of four, and I have three older brothers. I was raised to be the perfect Slytherin, but look at how that turned out? That is about it."

"That cannot be it, you had to have some fun as a child."

"My aunt, my father's only sister always used to take me to Romania whenever I was a child. I was practically a daughter to her. She gave me all of my happy memories as a child while my brothers were here."

"See, I knew you had something happy about your childhood."

"Well, now you know part of me, your turn."

"Well, I am on the lines of your childhood, except I am the oldest of two, I have a younger brother, Regulus, who you saw in Diagon Alley. I was raised to be a Slytherin as well, but my parents are harsh, believing in only pure-blood families at Hogwarts. Which I do not agree with at all, by the way-"

"Me either," Ravenna muttered, "my father always pushed the concept on me, but I could not bear it."

Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Well, look at us, I am actually quite glad I bumped into you."

"Ha-ha, Black, I promise, you will get bored of me eventually. I am quite boring, when I was not with my aunt, I was reading, or… other things."

She decided not to mention, practicing her fire powers to him.

"I doubt I will get bored of you, maybe the reading, but you are actually quite nice."

"Well, alright, if you insist, but as I said earlier. I will plan on sticking around for a little while."

He smirked at her again, but this time, she whacked him with a pillow. Just for kicks.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"I do not know, maybe I just got bored."

Sirius laughed.

"I will give you that one, Venna."

"Venna? Hm, I like that."

"I am so sorry, it just slipped out."

"Don't be," she replied, happy with her new nickname. "I never got a nickname at home, I like it. It feels… calming."

Sirius grinned at her. Then he watched as she pulled her long black ringlets into a top bun. To him, she looked a bit tired and stressed, which he could completely relate to. He felt oddly comfortable around her, for a girl he had just met.

The clock tower rang four times, revealing that breakfast was in a few hours, and so was their first class.

"Are you going to get some more sleep anytime soon?" he asked her, concern in his voice.

"I was going to ask the exact same thing. I did not want to be rude by leaving you here all by yourself," she added the last part in a mockish tone. Sirius scoffed a laugh.

"And here I was trying to be a gentleman."

This time Ravenna scoffed her own laugh.

Ravenna ran back down the stairs to meet her friends in the common room to head off to breakfast. She adjusted her tie a few times, making sure not to choke herself. She saw Sirius fumbling with his own.

"Move your hands," she gently commanded. "Didn't your parents ever teach you how to tie your own tie?"

"I never truly paid any attention," he responded as she did it for him. She looked happy today, not tired anymore.

"Good morning you two," Remus greeted as he came down the stairs.

"Hi," Ravenna greeted back. Sirius gave him a small nod, admiring his well done tie in the mirror.

"Now, don't touch it. I am not your own personal tie servant," she scolded him, coming behind him.

"Fine, but now I might just do it to annoy you."

Ravenna rolled her eyes and scoffed a laugh.

"Thank you again for last night, it was nice to have someone to talk to."

"Anytime you need someone there to talk to, Venna, I will always be there. Just know that, please."

She smiled and winked at him.

Ravenna sat next to Lily at breakfast, and across from Sirius. Remus introduced her to their other roommate, Peter Pettigrew. He was a round boy with dirty blonde hair, and he acted quite shy around Ravenna and Lily. Ravenna sent him a small smile, and he returned a crooked one. James revealed to them that he had first period with Ravenna and Sirius, as did Remus. Lily and Peter both had charms.

All of the group had herbology together, then they all split up, leaving Sirius, Remus, and Ravenna to the study of charms.

Thomas showed James, Sirius, Remus, and Ravenna where the potions classroom was. He struck up a small conversation with Professor Slughorn before leaving to go to his next class.

Ravenna was beginning to get the feeling that being a Vanderbuild child, would work in her favor with the teachers.

Professor gave a short speech before telling the class to take a look at their textbooks.

Having to use a textbook again made Ravenna oddly happy. She had looked at Michael's old textbooks often as a child, giving herself more excitement for Hogwarts. She flipped through the pages with her thumb, giving off the favoured new book smell.

There were a few girls in the class, most of them being Slytherin, and a bit rude looking, not the kind of girls Ravenna wanted to be around. There was another Gryffindor girl, who smiled at Ravenna and gave a slight wave. She looked as uncomfortable as Ravenna.

Ravenna sent her another small smile and another small wave.

"Venna, are you ready for this?" Sirius asked, the classic Sirius Black smirk crossing his face again. Ravenna whacked his arm with a chuckle.

"It is a bloody class. I have been prepared for this my whole entire life."

"Oh, Merlin, no. I have become close friends with a girl nerd," Sirius said in a faux-shock voice.

"Oh shut up Black, maybe if you opened a book once in a while. You would realize I am not that much of a nerd."

Sirius let out a large laugh, making some students heads turn towards the two of them. Ravenna immediately felt embarrassed.

"You are so a nerd, I mean last night, when I came down into the common room, your nose was buried deep in that book of yours."

"And your point being, my darling?" she retorted, mimicking his smirk.

"Miss Vanderbuild, Mr. Black, will one of you please explain to me, the basic ingredients of a common fire producing elixir."

Ravenna's mind instantly knew the answer, and her reflexes snapped into action.

"Oh, magma powder, catsvail, and melted candle wax, sir."

"Very good, Miss Vanderbuild. I am glad one of you two was paying some attention," the professor muttered sarcastically, almost upset he did not catch her off guard.

"I promise, it will not happen again, sir," she murmured.

"It better not, I have had all three of your brothers, and I do expect great things from you, Miss Vanderbuild."

She nodded slowly.

"See I told you, that you were a nerd."

"This is your fault," she spat back at Sirius.

"Of course it is, love. It is what I am here for."

He winked at her, and she dramatically rolled her eyes.

"What a tosser," she commented, loud enough for him to hear.

"You will get used to me eventually, my dearest."

"You are such an idiot."

"I know I am, but I am your idiot."

"Sod off Black."

Sirius laughed again, this time more quietly. Ravenna only rolled her eyes.

"How did I get dragged into this?"

Ravenna had not even noticed Remus move to the other side of the classroom and pull up a stool next to her.

"Is he continuing to bother you?"

"Oh, my darling Remus. I am a very big girl. I think I can handle myself around a foolish, incompetent boy, like him."

She looked at Remus, taking careful detail of the scars on his face. She had scars, but not as noticeable as his.

"Ooh, foul words for such a young… girl-" Sirius retorted.

She scoffed quickly and rolled her eyes.

But then she couldn't help but smile.


End file.
